Tory Brennan
Background A Bunch Of Quests First Battle of New York After receiving a letter from Dakota Wilds about Marcus Bonny and Sam Temple needing help in New York, Tory quickly grabbed Logan Woods and traveled to New York to help them via Pegasus. When the two arrived, they were overwhelmed with monsters and quickly fought to find Marcus and Sam. Tory fought beside Marcus for a long time after Marcus sent Logan to get support from the Romans. When Sam started getting possessed by Iapetus, Tory was targeted until Marcus had pushed her out of the way and took on Iapetus himself. Though, as the Romans approached with Logan, Iapetus stabbed Marcus in the back, killing him. Iapetus released Sam from his hold, who started crying, realizing what he had done to his friend. Sam was grabbed by a Roman Centurion and dragged to a nearby bench; Sam oddly didn't fight and allowed everything to happen. Tory watched as Sam was executed by the Romans, Logan grabbed Tory and brought her back to Camp Half-Blood. Battle of the Underworld Fall to Tartarus Battle of Camp Half-Blood Second Battle of New York Appearance Tory is 5'4 in height, and has a slim build. She has short, crimson colored hair that stops at her shoulders. She has sharp features and green eyes, as well as pale skin. She wears a tank top with a grey jacket overtop it, pink and red striped leggings, and brown boots. When outside, no matter the weather, she'll wrap a yellow scarf around her neck. Abilities Nike's Wings: Tory is able to contact her mother, Nike who will occasionally grant Tory wings for a short amount of time Fighting Skills: Tory is highly skilled in using daggers but not much else Enhanced Speed: As a child of Nike, Tory moves faster then most demigods, even surpassing Children of Hermes. Increased Strength: As a child of Nike, Tory is a lot stronger then most demigods, being surpassed by only Children of Ares. Friends Luke Storm Luke Storm was the first person Tory met when arriving at Camp Half-Blood at age thirteen. He was also the first person to help her train at Camp Half-Blood, and became a good friend overtime. She went with him on many quests, and occasionally went with him on meetings with Camp Jupiter. He had helped her make a lot of friends during her time in Camp Half-Blood. She looked up to him for awhile, until he died. Grace Bennett Tory and Grace became best friends quickly after Tory was assigned to look after Grace a few years later. They were the same age when Grace was brought in, and despite Grace being the daughter of Aphrodite, Tory put up with her make-over and shopping obsession. Though, Grace didn't have much of an idea for her future in Camp Half-Blood like Tory did, who valued her leadership over the Camp. Grace left at sixteen, and now stays in New York with her aunt. Tory visits occasionally to check up on her. Tray Helsberg Nathan Quays and Zane Alexander Tory knew Zane long ago, before she came to Camp. They were friends during her childhood, but Tory was brought to Camp Half-Blood before him - so they parted ways. Nathan became friends with Tory after he came to Camp, but never knew he had a lost twin-brother, Zane. Zane discovered what he, a demigod, was and who Nathan was, so he went on a search for Nathan. But during his search, he also found Tory again. They all reunited, but complications began to arise. Zane developed feelings for Tory, and she didn't return them, which put a gap in their friendship. He then killed Hazel Wills, who had missed her deceased husband, which angered Tory. Out of spite of Zane, she planned to kill Nathan. Failing to do so, it worsened her and Nathan's friendship. Tory remains closed off towards them due to what she and they had done, but she still works together with them on quests.Category:Character